


Вопрос веры

by LRaien



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Religion, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Сильнее торговцев, Лиммар опасался только духовников. Как показала эта история, не зря.
Relationships: Limmar Ponyets & Original Character(s)





	Вопрос веры

_«Никогда не позволяйте морали удерживать вас от правильных поступков».  
Сэльвор Хардин, мэр Основания._

Лиммар Пониц считал торговцев опасными мудаками. Учитывая, что сам Пониц был одним из лучших торговцев Гильдии, его авторитетное мнение заслуживало уважения.  
Сильнее торговцев Лиммар опасался только духовников. Едва не став богословом, Пониц успел проникнуться уважением к тому, насколько двуличной и коварной могла быть религия. Куда уж там обычным деловым ребятам из Гильдии!

Тенебрис был мелкой планеткой, одной из почти бесполезных префектур Анакреона. Главное слово — «почти». На Тенебрисе находились неплохие запасы олова и меди, поэтому Лиммар раз в год или два наведывался туда и обменивал высокотехнологичные безделушки из Основания на груз металла. Иногда Лиммара, как духовника (о том, что Святые Отцы его вышвырнули, Пониц умалчивал), просили принять участие в тех или иных религиозных обрядах, и тот охотно соглашался — это помогало укрепить торговые отношения, разведать обстановку ну и просто расслабиться после длительных перелётов. Уж что-что, а вещать на духовные темы Лиммар умел так, что тенебрийцы слушали, затаив дыхание.  
— Пониц! — радостно поприветствовал едва прибывшего торговца Смотритель Арак. — Мы ждали вас ещё два дня назад!  
В диалекте Тенебриса имена собственные имелись лишь у тех, кто не нашёл себе уважаемого дела. Остальные же назывались по роду своих занятий, сохраняя только фамилии. А ещё у тенебрийцев не в ходу были приветствия и прощания — их туманная атмосфера не давала насладиться ни ярким солнцем, ни звёздным небом, так зачем отделять один день от другого? Был лишь обряд приветствия при рождении ребёнка, и прощания — при погребении. Лиммару случалось присутствовать и при одном, и при другом событии.  
— Что за спешка? — удивился он, чуть наклоняя голову.  
Смотритель повторил его жест.  
— Нечто необычное, Пониц! — голос Арака дрожал от возбуждения. — Ужасная хула! Мы пять оборотов совещались со Священником, а сегодня будем приводить приговор в исполнение!  
Лиммар постарался не показывать отвращения. Вера в Галактического Духа — то, что удерживало Четыре Королевства в неведении и помогало Основанию укреплять свою власть. Эта религия была спасением — но сегодня, похоже, придётся столкнуться и с жертвами. У Поница не было ни малейшего желания смотреть на наказание несчастного, но он последовал за Смотрителем, напоминая себе о том, что погрузка олова в трюм его корабля ещё только началась. И у религиозных тенебрийцев отсутствие духовника может вызвать большое недовольство.  
Лиммар бы колебался, но он должен был продать свой товар и выполнить план.  
В конце концов, он же один из лучших торговцев!

То, что это будет нелегко, Лиммар понял, едва взглянув в сторону обвиняемого. Точнее, обвиняемой. Девушке едва ли исполнилось двадцать лет — худощавая, растрёпанная; её тканое платье было порвано и испачкано в грязи и покрыто бурыми пятнами крови.  
— Вот, — Смотритель указал на девушку, отвернувшись, — ведьма.  
И сплюнул, дабы злые чары не смогли ему навредить.  
Пониц сделал шаг ближе, приглядываясь. Всё тело девушки было в ушибах и гематомах, кожа на бедре лопнула от удара чем-то тонким, пальцы правой руки распухли и посинели. Когда та криво ухмыльнулась в ответ на взгляд Лиммара, стали видны две кровоточащие лунки от выбитых зубов.  
— Рано радуетесь, — прошипела обвиняемая. — Жечь меня будут на рассвете.  
— Я прибыл не для того, чтобы радоваться чужим мучениям, дитя, — Лиммар перешёл на более высокопарный стиль, подражая духовникам. — Смотритель, прикройте уши — мне необходимо узнать, что за богохульство вселилось в её разум. Вас может заразить её тьма.  
Арак охотно отошёл подальше, с любопытством наблюдая. Он не боялся, что ведьма сбежит — девушка была крепко привязана к позорному столбу в центре площади. Из окон опасливо выглядывали остальные жители шахтёрского городка.  
— Как твоё имя? — негромко спросил Лиммар.  
— Эла. Я не буду раскаиваться.  
— Сейчас я лишь хочу знать, что ты такого натворила, раз оказалась здесь.  
Эла молчала, хрипло вдыхая и выдыхая, словно воздух не желал протискиваться в лёгкие. Ей нужна была медицинская помощь, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Лиммар вернулся к стоявшему в стороне Смотрителю.  
— В чём её прегрешение, друг мой?  
— Она твердила, что Галактический Дух — лишь вымысел, уж прости меня за то, что должен повторять её мерзкие речи, — Арак вновь сплюнул через плечо. — Якобы Основание выдумало его, чтобы управлять нами и не дать нам постичь законы природы.  
— Хула! — категорично заявил Лиммар, тоже сплёвывая. Он лихорадочно размышлял, как можно выйти из этой ситуации. Можно, конечно, забрать Элу, но что потом? Потеря торговых связей, вмешательство, нарушение закона — а уж Гильдия Торговцев за такое по голове не погладит… — Однако, друг мой, нам не стоит забывать, — Лиммар многозначительно поднял палец, — что душа сей заблудшей девы отправится к Галактическому Духу на суд! Негоже преподносить ему столь жалкое создание!  
— О чём вы, Пониц?  
— Я говорю о том, — назидательно произнёс тот, — что ведьме надо сперва омыться и исцелить раны телесные, ибо тогда не её будет судить Галактический Дух, а нас! Неужели мы помешаем исполнить священные обряды, коих каждый удостаивается перед погребением?  
— Конечно, нет, — замялся Арак. — Но… Никто из нас не хочет касаться ведьмы. Несмотря на призывы смириться, она продолжает хулить святое имя…  
— Я готов принять грешницу у себя на корабле, — изображая великую скорбь, предложил Лиммар. — Её слова не достигнут сердца моего, её тьма померкнет пред силой Основания и пророков Галактического Духа. А утром она, в надлежащем виде, вознесётся на суд.  
— Через сожжение на костре, — уточнил Смотритель.  
«Давайте я передам», — чуть не выпалил Лиммар, но удержался. Ему ясно давали понять, что Элу сожгут. Сбежать с ней нельзя, так хотя бы протянуть время — и то отрада. Если всё будет совсем безнадёжно, можно будет дать девушке сильный транквилизатор, чтобы смерть хотя бы была безболезненной.  
Но Лиммар очень надеялся, что до утра успеет что-нибудь придумать.

Лиммар помог Эле дойти до корабля, осторожно поддерживая её и стараясь не навредить ещё больше.  
— Ложись, не бойся, — он подвёл её к кушетке, на которой обычно спал, а сам бросился доставать медицинский набор.  
Когда Лиммар обернулся, Эла уже положила рядом лохмотья платья и ложилась. В её глазах была холодная бессильная злость — и опустошённость.  
— Сейчас будет немного жечь, — Лиммар почувствовал вину, но старался не поддаваться ей. Не в первый раз он видит неправильное на чужих планетах, и главное в такие моменты помнить, что это не его мир. Он протёр раны и царапины антисептиком, стараясь не думать о том, что видит.  
Синяки и порезы, ссадины и даже загноившаяся рана, словно мало было истощения и обезвоживания. Даже обнажённая, Эла не внушала желания — лишь жалость. Её грудь успела иссохнуть, маленькие соски напряглись от холода — уже смеркалось, и температура опускалась всё ниже. Лиммар подумал, что надо бы включить обогрев: сам он, тепло одетый, не мёрз.  
— Теперь заражение тебе не грозит, — сдержанно улыбнулся он, вколов напоследок обезболивающее. — Тебе следует умыться, а я пока приготовлю что-нибудь поесть.  
Бегло объяснив, как пользоваться душем — благо, на кораблике была самая простая модель, не сильно отличавшаяся от той, что торговцы привозили на Тенебрис, — Лиммар начал копаться в пакетах с пищей. Перебирая продукты, часть из которых была тенебрийской, Лиммар продолжал размышлять, как же ему сочинить счастливый финал. Он знал, что талантливых молодых людей из Четырёх Королевств иногда берут на Основание для обучения, делая из них священников, а затем возвращают на родные планеты, чтобы они укрепляли веру в Великого Духа. Возможно, Эла согласится на это? Тогда можно попробовать изобразить раскаяние, затем добавить немного ловкости рук — хватит и небольшого свечения над головой — и забрать девушку с собой. Осталось верить, что Эла примет этот план, хотя, выбора-то у неё особо и не было.

Когда Эла вышла из душевой, Лиммар вновь обработал часть её ран и забинтовал сильный порез на бедре. Вместо ожидаемой неприязни или хоть какой-нибудь благодарности вновь было лишь холодное безразличие: словно не живая девушка, а манекен. Даже когда Лиммар с бинтом в руке осторожно раздвинул ей ноги, Эла не отреагировала никак. Кажется, попытайся торговец её сейчас изнасиловать, он не встретил бы сопротивления. Но Лиммару это и в голову не пришло.  
Закончив с лечением, он сразу подал Эле одну из своих длинных рубах и позвал к столу. Для ужина была выбрана мягкая пища, чтобы не было больно жевать — Лиммар помнил про выбитые зубы. Эла ела медленно, маленькими кусочками, словно понимала, что после долгого истощения нельзя быстро есть.  
— Эла, — негромко произнёс Лиммар, едва тарелки опустели, — я хочу забрать тебя отсюда. В Основании тебя никто не будет пытать и мучить, тебя научат правильной вере, и ты сможешь вернуться сюда как уважаемая священница, неся свет своим соплеменникам.  
Ответный взгляд был полон враждебности.  
— Моя мать была Книжницей, — прошептала Эла. — Она научила меня читать. Она говорила, что Галактический Дух — ложь, что есть законы природы, и это люди управляют ими, а не Дух.  
Лиммару стало тяжело дышать: он знал, что следует за подобными речами. Но молчал, слушая дальше.  
— Её назвали ведьмой, — чёрные глаза Элы блестели, словно у одержимой. — А потом сожгли. Вы когда-нибудь видели, как горит живой человек? Как задыхается от дыма, как извивается от боли, когда кожа идёт пузырями, краснеет и тут же обугливается? Когда от жара запекаются глазные яблоки, а в воздухе пахнет горелым мясом? Когда жир из-под кожи вытапливается и кипит, но ты не слышишь ничего, кроме треска пламени и криков жертвы?  
Лиммар сглотнул, но взгляда не отвёл.  
— Не видел, — негромко сказал он. — Но я могу спасти хотя бы тебя. Завтра ты изобразишь покаяние, я добавлю немного магии для убедительности, чтобы все поверили, что ты очищена, а затем мы улетим далеко, в духовную школу Основания.  
Эла презрительно поморщилась.  
— Нет. Пусть лучше меня сожгут завтра, но я никогда не предам свою собственную веру — веру в то, что ваша религия лжива, и все ваши чудеса лишь ловкое управление законами природы.  
— Но разве ради спасения жизни нельзя чуть-чуть притвориться?  
— Это вы всё время притворяетесь, человек Основания, — холодно ответила Эла. — Я притворяться не буду. Думаете, я одна такая? Нас десятки и больше, и всех нас не сжечь.  
Лиммар долго смотрел ей в глаза.  
— Хорошо, — наконец вздохнул он. — Иди спать.  
Выделив ей свою кушетку, Лиммар устроился в кресле пилота, заблокировал пульт управления и попытался вздремнуть. Эла дышала ровно, как будто мгновенно уснула.  
Лиммар же долго переворачивался с боку на бок, пытаясь придумать способ спасти её.

Когда он проснулся утром, Эла ещё спала. Её организму требовался отдых, и Лиммар не стал будить бедную девушку. В голове было всё ещё пусто. Если бы только уговорить Элу… Но она права: её спасение ничего не решит. Вряд ли она одна такая сообразительная на весь Тенебрис, и пусть Лиммар сейчас наплюёт на все уставы Гильдии и спасёт Элу, то это не избавит остальных «хулителей» от сожжения. Конечно, надо спасти хотя бы её, но Лиммар привык быть лучшим и продолжал размышлять, искать лазейки, вспоминать строки священной «Книги Духа» в надежде найти что-нибудь полезное.  
— Пониц! — акустические датчики корабля передали голос, а затем и изображение стоящего возле шлюза Смотрителя Арака. — Вы в порядке?  
Как положено, никаких приветствий. Лиммар пригладил волосы, изобразил доброжелательную улыбку и открыл шлюз.  
— Конечно, друг мой, — сообщил он. — Чары ведьмы не могут навредить мне на моём корабле — ведь он сделан людьми Основания при благословении Галактического Духа.  
На лице Арака отразилось облегчение.  
— Тогда, Пониц, я предлагаю немедля приступить к исполнению приговора. Чем дольше эта ведьма жива, тем больше грехов она совершает.  
На взлётной площадке, погруженной в предрассветные сумерки, понемногу собиралась толпа. Лиммар заметил, что большинство её составляли крепкие мужчины, крепко сжимавшие в руках вилы, топоры и даже ножи с силовыми полями вместо лезвий — любимый товар Гильдии. Ох как Гильдия будет недовольна, если её лучший торговец сейчас облажается…  
Но Лиммар не облажается. Лиммар Пониц, чёрт возьми, не зря лучший!  
— Не будет сжигания, — спокойно заявил Лиммар, продолжая улыбаться.  
Смотритель побледнел в одно мгновение, толпа позади него беспокойно зашевелилась и загудела. Позади Лиммара была только спящая девушка, которая оказалась чуть более сообразительна и менее покорна, чем её соплеменники.  
— Эта ведьма — чистый грех, Пониц, — медленно начал Арак. — Вы сами были свидетелем её злонамеренных деяний, так неужели…  
— Но это не её вина! — повысил голос Лиммар.  
На него смотрели обезумевшие люди — нет, самые обыкновенные, такие же, каким мог бы быть он сам, если бы в него с малых лет вбивали веру в те же истины. Или нет? У Лиммара были доли секунды, пока он приковал к себе внимание этих одержимых, и сейчас лишь богословская выучка могла спасти — да изворотливость торговца.  
— Она одержима! — продолжил он, воздевая руки к небу. — Галактический Дух гневается за то, что вы сомневаетесь в нём, и вселяет в невинную деву злого демона!  
Лиммар не смел открыть этим людям истину. Строящаяся Вторая Империя развалится, если план Сэльвора Хардина будет нарушен, и подчинённые планеты лишатся веры. Вера необходима — сейчас, пока Основание ещё набирает силы.  
Но от его слов лишь крепче сжались кулаки, лишь ярче загорелся огонь ярости в глазах у тенебрийцев.  
— Я слышу, — звучный голос Лиммара привлёк их внимание вновь, не отпуская, — слышу глас Великого Духа…  
Толпа затаила дыхание. Фигура торговца озарялась неярким светом — для аватары Бога не очень, но для пророка в самый раз. Лиммар в очередной раз подумал, что дополнительные предосторожности никогда не бывают лишним, например — дополнительные спецэффекты наготове при спуске на религиозную планету.  
— Великий Дух не желает, чтобы вы приближались к одержимым демонами! — зычно выкрикнул Лиммар. — Святые отцы Основания сами будут вершить обряд экзорцизма! Но, — в голосе появились потусторонние глухие интонации, — ни один волос не должен упасть с голов одержимых! Они чисты и невинны, и именно поэтому зло так жаждет подчинить их разум и устами их поносить святые обычаи!  
Сделав паузу, Лиммар незаметно перевёл дух и оглядел людей на площади. Отлично, речь возымела успех, теперь же осталось закрепить эффект. Как поговаривали торговцы, лучше доброго слова действуют доброе слово и звонкая монета. Монеты были архаизмом, но принцип доказывал свою верность веками.  
— И ваши благие деяния не останутся без награды! — торжественно возвестил Лиммар. — За каждого хулителя Святые Отцы щедро вознаградят вас, как верных последователей Галактического Духа!  
Свечение вокруг него стало ярче. Первым упал ниц Смотритель, за ним и остальные, бросив примитивное оружие на землю.  
Нет веры лучше, чем та, что подкреплена чудесами — и деньгами.

Эла проснулась от шума двигателей. Она огляделась по сторонам и холодно спросила:  
— Куда мы летим?  
— На Основание, — хмыкнул Лиммар.  
— Я не буду учиться лжи, Пониц, — Эла впервые назвала его по фамилии.  
— Не будешь, — подтвердил тот. — Я знаю неплохое место, где из тебя сделают не священницу, а учёную. Тебе ещё не поздно изучить то, как мир устроен на самом деле. Ты же этого хотела?  
В иллюминаторе уже была видна удаляющаяся поверхность планеты. Солнечный свет стремительно захватывал погруженные во тьму участки планеты, озаряя их и заставляя сиять.  
— До свиданья, Тенебрис, — прошептала Эла. — Здравствуй, новый мир.


End file.
